Robert "Bob" Bishop
Robert "Bob" Bishop was one of twelve founding members of The Company, and father to Elle Bishop. He had the ability of Chrysopoeia. Bob was killed when Sylar had gained entry to his private office at Primatech, enabling Sylar to take Bob's power. Character Overview Early Life "She's right. We're freaks and they're going to make us normal." - Bob Bishop, 1961 . ("1961")]] In February 1961, at Coyote Sands, Charles Deveaux, Daniel Linderman and Bob visited the cabin that Angela Shaw and her sister were in. Charles introduced himself and his friends and commented that Bobby came to the cabin to say how beautiful Angela was. Bob denied it, so Charles continued to flirt with Angela until they left. A month later, Angela awoke from a nightmare. Outside, the trio confronted Angela after stating that they heard that her nightmares come true. Charles made her aware that they all had powers and to prove it, Linderman healed the bicycle accident scar on Angela's leg. Angela insisted that they would get help and Bob agreed, stating that they are "freaks". Charles asked about what her nightmares were about but Angela only advised them that Chandra Suresh could not be trusted. ")]] In May 1961, the trio and Angela sneaked out to Coyote Sands Café. After telling them that the police don't believe her about the camp, she got frustrated that none of them were taking action. Bob offered Angela a fry. When the trio and Angela heard of a severe storm from the radio, Angela urgently told them they needed to go back to her sister. After witnessing the devastation at the camp, the trio and Angela sought refuge back at the café. Angela informed them that she had another dream where they will form a Company dedicated to help people like them. Bob nervously told her that they're "just kids" but Angela tells him "not anymore". Angela told them all that the things they will do to keep their secret safe will be a necessary evil. ("1961") Volume Two In the beginning of volume two, Bob was an admirer of Docter Mohinder Suresh. He urged him to help The Company find the others with abilities, and to help them for the greater good. Mohinder agreed and started to work for The Company, both at Primatech and in the field. He sent his daughter, Elle, to Ireland in order to locate Peter Petrelli, who had escaped from The Company's Level 5 facility at Primatech. Volume Three Unfortunately, right at the beginning of Villains, Bob is killed in his private office at Primatech by Sylar. Powers *'Chrysopoeia:' Bob has the ability to change the chemical composition of materials into gold. According to him, he can only turn objects into gold. The amount of mass he can affect at one time is unknown, although he has turned an adult male entirely into gold. After transmutation, the man was carried out by ten men on a stretcher, suggesting his weight was significantly increased. This can also be used as an offensive weapon; in one instance he turns a man's arm into gold, not only rendering it useless but also causing tremendous pain. Since Bob's ability is not instant and doesn't automatically affect everything he touches, it must require some concentrate before he can utilize his ability, and automatically affect anything he comes in physical contact with. He can also revert things back to their original state. Bob has stated that he can create unlimited amounts of gold. He has also implied that his ability has greatly improved the financial situation of The Company, and when asked if money could be a problem he said "That won't be a problem. Let's just say we have our own private Fort Knox" while he turned a metal spoon to solid gold. Appearances *Four Months Later... *Lizards *Kindred *Fight or Flight *The Line *Out of Time *Four Months Ago... *Cautionary Tales *Truth and Consequences *Powerless *The Butterfly Effect *1961 Notes *It was originally intended that Bob and Sylar would have some kind of fight scene. This had to be rewritten, however, during filming as Stephen had broken his neck on a separate project. Bishop, Robert "Bob" Bishop, Robert "Bob" Category:Villains Category:Evolved Humans